Total Drama
by Freelance360
Summary: The always angry Eva falls in love with someone she never imagined being with and his name is DJ.They keep their relationship secret but DJ could'nt take keeping his love for Eva secret so they tell everyone. But what the couple didn't expect was for jealousy, lies, and lust to come from telling everyone about their love for each other. Cover pic courtesy of yaoi4evandnevayuri.
1. Shes Here

**This takes place during the last episodes of TDA. At the playa de losers where campers from tdi go when eliminated had something occur that no one saw coming. What was the event that has everyone at the resort so shocked about well ... Eva the muscle bounded terror has a boyfriend. Now who is her boy well surprisingly its DJ.  
**

At the playa de losers resort former contestants are sitting back and relaxing. The resort is a paradise especially with the huge pool and bar there where some of them are at chatting. This is the life, says Trent. Yeah I know right?! who would've thought losing would be so sweet? says Gwen. Yeah I don't mind being a loser if I'm treated like this. said DJ. I second that motion. said Noah. Its way better than being at that death trap camp. Yeah like totally, said Katie and Sadie. Our lives was like in danger like 3 times and are friendship was almost severed because of that island, says Katie. Well at least we don't got to worry about anything over her- before DJ could finish his sentence something flew down from the sky into the pool that resembled a human body.

What was that just know?! screams Gwen. No I think you mean who was that? says DJ. Hey I think that's Izzy. A big splash comes up from the pool and there is the ever so eccentric Izzy springing up from the pool. Tada! How did I look guys pretty cool right?, asks Izzy. Um pretty crazy!, shouted everyone. We've should've known that crazy Izzy would be here, says Trent. But wait,Noah says frightened. If Izzy is here then that means that Eva is here as well. Everyone paused and got man I hope that psycho chick inst here, says Gwen. Yeah Im finally in heaven I don't need a sneak peak into hell, says Noah. Come on guys give Eva some slack maybe she bettered herself since then, DJ said sincerely.

If Eva's changed than I'm the messiah eh?, said Ezekiel while walking to the pool. I cant believe im saying this but Zeke is right, says Sadie. Hey y'all whats going on?! Says Leshawna walking with her boyfriend Harold. Nothing really just relaxing and hoping Eva is not here, says Katie. Um sorry to be the bearer of bad news but she is here, said Harold. (Glass breaks) Noah faints , Katie and Sadie hold each other, Gwen and Trent dive in the pool to hide, and Ezekiel even though just coming to the pool is now hurrying to run and hide somewhere, while DJ still sitting near the pool bar sighs.

Wait you guys but Eva hasn't been going crazy though, says Leshawna. Everyone except DJ is shocked to what they heard. U serious, says Gwen. Yep, says Leshawna. Well that changes everything for now at least, says Noah. With that everyone calmed down and went back to what they were doing and sooner than later Cody, Courtney, Lindsay, Tyler, Bridgette, and Geoff came out to chill. While DJ went back to the rooms but he didn't return to his he knocked on a door and the person who opened the door was Eva who looked beautiful with long black hair and was wearing a sports bra and blue gym shorts she then hugged the buff softie. Hey babe i missed you, said DJ hugging her tight. I missed you too says Eva with some sadness in her voice. They then passionately kissed before heading into her room .


	2. What!

DJ and Eva head into Eva's room. DJ closes the door behind them. Ive missed u so much says Eva with her arms around DJ's neck. Me too I should've gotten here sooner, says DJ. Well you're here now that's all that matters, says Eva. So while we're at it let me show you how much I missed you, as Eva whispered those words DJ knew automatically what time it was so he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her down and kissed her down.

He then told her to spread her legs and she followed his orders and he then took off her gym shorts and panties and ate her out. Eva moaned loud as DJ was eating her down. About 3 minutes passed and DJ lifted his head up from between Eva's legs. What you done DJ? Eva asked. Nope just getting started, says DJ. DJ goes to Eva's nightstand and gets a condom. Alright now lets finish this. DJ gets back on the bed and gets on top of the sexy Eva and penetrates her pussy.

Ahhh Shit!, screams Eva you okay, says DJ who immediately jumps off the screaming Eva. Yeah I'm just trying to get used to this, says Eva. Well I'll be more gentle, says DJ with a sincere voice. No I'm good I can take it, says Eva . Alright then . DJ pounces on Eva and doesn't hold back. Mixed in pleasure they make love for 2 hours.

Meanwhile, hey guys I have a question, is Eva here, asks Cody. Yeah its true, says Courtney. Why you asked? Cuz I was leaving my room to come to the pool and I thought I heard her scream in a room nearby and some loud noises, says Cody. Once everyone heard that it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. What?! Oh shit oh shit, says Bridgette panicking. Shes mad and I know she is gonna try to kill me! Geoff hold Bridgette to calm her down and says calm down Bridge everything is going to be ok I'm here. What do you mean by ok we're all gonna die!, says Noah.

Leshawna goes to Noah and slaps him 5 times and tells him no one is gonna on my watch so just calm down. After Leshawna calms the group down they start chilling again. Later that day in Eva's room after some sex both her and DJ are both cuddled up in the bed looking at TV. Whoo well that was something wasn't it babe, says Eva. Yeah you sure are a freaky girl Eva, says DJ. Hey Eva. Yea babe, says Eva. We gotta tell the cast sooner or later about our relationship soon, says DJ in a somewhat serious tone. Eva puts her head down DJ's chest and says yea I know but- But nothing, says DJ as he interrupts Eva. Eva I'm tired of the cast bad mouthing you babe it just makes me mad to the po-Eva interrupt s DJ and says ok I gotcha we'll tell them tonight at the pool ok. Ok, says DJ.

Time passes by until It was time for them to come out. Everyone is out by the pool and bar chilling and talking. Hey I was wondering have you guys seen DJ ?, asked Katie. Last time I saw him it looked like he was heading to his room but that was 6 hours ago, says Gwen. As soon as Gwen and Katie finished talking DJ showed up. Hey guys wassup, says DJ. Well speak of the devil, says Katie. Where were you DJ? Oh just chilling and relaxing ... with my girlfriend, says DJ. Everyone looks at ?! Really?! Who is your girlfriend DJ?, asked Katie. Well her name is- before DJ could finish his sentence Eva comes out with her long hair and wearing a usual clothes and says its me I'm DJ's girlfriend. Everyone's jaws dropped.


	3. How It Started

"Me I'm DJ's girlfriend" says Eva. The cast looked flabbergasted to what they just heard until Izzy came out of nowhere and said "OMG!". "Wait a minute are we getting punked?", asked Noah. "No you are not!" screamed DJ and Eva. "When did this happen DJ?" asked a concerned Katie. "Well do you remember after we failed to get the million dollar briefcase?" asked Eva. "Yeah" said the cast . "Well before leaving the island DJ caught me in a shameful position." Leshawna eyes widened when she heard what Eva said and asked

"whoa whoa whoa what do you mean shameful position?!" asked Leshawna. "Noooo! I don't mean it like that"says a blushing Eva."I was in the woods when DJ saw me at my weakest." "Which was?" asked Courtney. Eva starts to get irritated when she says "I was .. I was... Eva puts head down and quietly says crying". "What we didn't hear you" says the cast. Eva gets mad and yells "I was crying!" "Ok I was frustrated that I humiliated myself on tv multiple times" says Eva while she calming down. DJ steps in and holds Eva and says "that's not all. She was also crying because how people were talking about her behind her back. When I got there she was crying and punching a tree. I could have let her be but I just couldn't see someone hurting themselves." "So what happened when you went to Eva?" asked Lindsay. Well...

Flashback time

Back to the end of season one after losing the briefcase. "Bunny! Where are you bunny?! Where could he have gone?" Says DJ. "Ill go check in the woods." DJ goes to check in the woods and 10 minutes later in the woods he hears a loud banging noise. "What was that?!" DJ says frantic. He goes towards where the noise is coming from and he can now hear crying. "Is that crying I hear?". He then goes further towards the noise and then there he sees a crying Eva punching trees. "Ahhhhh! I can't believe I embarrassed myself here ugh!" says a sobbing Eva. "I can't take this anymore why me?! Why?! Why did I have to come here all I got out of this was more people antagonizing me."

Eva is about to start the waterworks when DJ steps in and taps Eva in the shoulder to see how she was but when Eva turned around and she bull rushed him to the tree and screamed "why the hell are you here DJ?!" DJ nervously said "I was just looking for bunny and-" Eva interrupts DJ and says "do I look like a damn bunny to you huh?!" DJ then mans up a bit and says "No you don't you look like a woman who needs someone to talk to" says DJ. Eva looks at DJ with a evil smile on her face and says "oh looks like we have a smart ass here!." DJ then says "No I'm not being a smart ass I'm just a teenage boy worried about a teenage girl who is hurt right now." says DJ.

The words of someone actually caring about was too good to be true so a very emotional Eva loosens her grip on DJ and says "just leave me alone ok I don't need your pity." Eva turns around and thinks DJ would leave but instead he gets ups and says "no I won't leave you alone and this isn't pity ok?!" DJ then puts his head down and says "actually for a while now I've had feelings for you but too afraid to tell you." says DJ under his breath.A still very emotional Eva turns around and asks "what did you just say?!" DJ Lifts his head with a serious face and says that "I got feelings for you ok and..." - "and what?!" says an impatient Eva. DJ mans up and says "I just couldn't see the girl I like crying like that ok?!" says DJ.

Eva is in disbelief and says"Pfft don't give me that bullshit man. You just saying that so I don't kick your ass." DJ then gets closer to Eva and says "No I'm serious Eva! Ever since seeing you I wanted you to be the main woman in my life but I was too intimidated to talk to you!" Eva blushes and "says shut up! Why would someone like you love someone like me?!" DJ grabs hands and says "Eva's I know that you can be a nice person you just need some understanding and to be honest I love beautiful girls who can fight for themselves.

Eva is still denying DJ's words and pushes him off her and yells "Lies! Lies! Lies! That is a damn lie!" "Eva I wouldn't be here right now if I was lying. I was looking for bunny and saw you in a bad situation and came to comfort you. If I didn't give a damn I wouldn't have tried to calm you down" says DJ in a serious tone. A now flustered yet sad Eva then says "yeah right who fall for a angry ticking time bomb like me?! I even get mistaken to be a guy." I don't care about that cause I know who you are Eva, says DJ. "Yeah and what's that?" asked Eva.

DJ walks up to Eva and puts his hand on her shoulders and says "You are pretty girl who just has a hard time showing her feminine side, who does have some anger issues, but is a fierce competitor, and someone who wants to be the best at what they do" says DJ. "No matter what anyone says I'll have your back" A now teary eyed Eva says "really you serious DJ?" DJ smiles and says "Yes I'm sooo serious so please calm down and stop putting yourself down ok." Eva starts the waterworks and says ok I'll come down. Soon after that Eva calmed down and said "DJ thank you".DJ says with a smile "anytime Eva". "Well now I gotta find Bun-" before DJ could finish Eva bull rushed him to a tree again. A scared DJ then says "wait Eva! I thought we was cool?!" Eva then kisses a defenseless DJ and then says with a smile "we're more than cool babe."

Back to the present

"And that's how we started dating" says Eva. "Whoa I never expected this to happen?" said Sadie. Right Katie? Katie? Where did Katie go?!" "I think she ran to her room, says Geoff." In Katie's room shes near the bed on her knees with her face on the bed crying and saying "I should've just asked DJ out when we was at camp! Now I've lost my chance!"


	4. I Wanted You First!

At the pool a worried Sadie says 'I gotta go see if she is ok." But before she even got out she said "Um where is Katie's room again?"

Everyone looks at Sadie Shocked that she doesn't l know where her BFFFL's room is at. "Wow really?!" says Noah.

"I guess they really do share a brain" says Tyler who has Lindsay in his arms."

"Hey wait why don't you know where her room is?" asked Eva. " I thought that you two would share the same room."

"We would have but Chris wouldn't let us" says Sadie."We begged so much that we made him real mad and he had Katie's room somewhere far from my room."

"Then how do you two meet each other outside your rooms?" asked a curious Courtney

"Well Katie found out where I was so she usually comes to my room and we head out." answers Sadie

"But then- and- ugh! oh never mind" says a frustrated Eva

"Well I'll go help you look for Katie's room" says DJ. "You're gonna need some help.".

"Ok come on" says Sadie.

"I'll be right back babe." says DJ as he goes with Sadie to look for Katie's room.

"Ok whatever" says Eva. After DJ and Sadie leave the pool area Eva walks closer to the cast who is just chilling in the pool and says while rubbing the back of her head in a shy tone "Sooo um I think this would be the right time to patch things up with you guys" Eva's ember eyes looks straight at Bridgette when she says "Starting with you Bridgette"

When Bridgette heard Eva call her name she gulped with fear and under her breath she says "Here we go."

Meanwhile

Sadie and DJ is searching for Katie's room. "So where is the room I wonder?" says DJ. Suddenly there was a loud bang. "Hey did you hear that Sadie?"

"Yeah it sounds like its coming from right around the corner" says Sadie. DJ and Sadie sees a door where the noise is coming from and realize that the door has Katie's name on it.

"Hey Sadie looks like this is Katie's room" says DJ.

"EEEEEE!" squeals Sadie as she jumps up and down clapping her hands. When they get closer they can a girl crying. "Hey that sounds like Katie"

Sadie knocks on the door and a sobbing Katie says "please just go away,"

"But it's me Sadie your BFFFL." says Sadie

"I'm sorry for this Sadie but just please leave me alone right now" says a sobbing Katie

"But Katie-" an irritated Katie threw something at the door and says "leave me the fuck alone!" Sadie starts crying

DJ goes to Sadie and hugs her and tells her "I got this don't worry." DJ then goes to the door and says "Katie are you ok."

When Katie hears DJ's voice she thought it was too good to be true so she asked "who was it."

DJ then replied and said "it's me Katie DJ." Katie walked to the door and saw DJ she started to cry even harder and hugged him.

DJ then said "its alright now just tell me what's wrong" Katie then tugs DJ by the arm into her room and before closing the door tells Sadie to go back to the pool and that her and DJ's conversation is private.

Back at the pool

"I 'm sorry for all the stuff I put you through Bridgette I hope we can possibly be good friends in the future" says Eva.

"Wow apology accepted Eva and totally we can be friends" says a shocked Bridgette."But I do have a question for you Eva."

"Ask away I got nothing to hide" says Eva.

"Well earlier today Cody said he heard you screaming and loud noises what was going on Eva?" asks Bridgette. Sadie is just coming from Katie's room when Bridgette asked her question.

Eva blushed instantly and said "Well you won't overreact right?"

"No I won't" says Bridgette.

Eva goes to Bridgette's ear and whispers "we were having sex."

"What?! You and DJ were having-"Eva cover Bridgette's mouth before she could say sex.

"What was Bridgette going to say Eva?" asked Leshawna.

"Um nothing it was nothing" says Bridgette.

"Its alright I don't know why I was afraid of telling you what I was doing with the guy I love." says Eva.

"So what was you doing Eba?" asked Lindsay.

Eva a tad irritated with Lindsay pronouncing her name wrong says "Ok 1. My name is Eva and..." Eva puts her head down and says under her breath "2. Me and DJ were having sex." Everyone was shocked to hear that last statement from Eva.

Meanwhile

Back in Katie's room her and DJ were starting to talk. "So what's going on with you Katie this isn't like you" says DJ. "You throwing things and cursing at Sadie this has to be something real major to have you doing that."

"Well promise you'll keep this secret DJ?" asked Katie.

"Yeah I promise" says DJ.

"Well I'm...I'm... in love with you DJ!" says a blushing Katie. "Ever since what we did together that night after the dodge brawl episode I just started to develop feelings for you."

DJ stood looking shocked at what he is hearing from Katie. Until he broke his silence and says"Yeah but that was just a one time thing though Katie you even said it yourself"

"I know that but I was going to take my chances and ask you out before we leave playa de losers but then you come out that you and Eva are going out!" says a sobbing Katie."I wanted you first but Eva beaten me to you because I was too scared!" Katie starts to cry even harder when she says "But the worst thing about it is that you love her." "Its one thing to date someone but to love them?!"

"Look Katie I'm sorry-" before DJ can get another word out Katie kisses him.

Back to the pool.

"Really?! I never thought someone like you would do something like that eh?" says Ezekiel.

"And what is that suppose to mean?!" says Eva with her fist ready to pound Ezekiel if he spews out slick remark.

"I'm just saying that I didn't think you would be having sex already it just doesn't look right eh?" says Ezekiel.

Eva calms down and puts Ezekiel down and says "Well things happen and people change ok?!." Eva eyes wander off and see that Sadie is back but not DJ and immediately asks "Hey Sadie where is DJ?"

Sadie says in a sad tone "Trying to calm down Katie."

"Then why aren't you there with them aren't you guys what you called it... um... BBFL?" asked Eva.

"No its BFFFL and there's nothing I can do shes was so bad that she even told me to leave her the fuck alone". After saying that Sadie bursts into tears. Everyone gasps in shock.

"Whoa that doesn't seem like Katie you sure thats what she said?" asked Noah.

A sobbing Sadie says "ye...ye...yes!"

In Katie's room.

Katie kisses a unexpected DJ and tries to loosen his belt buckle. But DJ pushes her away and says "Hey! thats not cool Katie I'm sorry that I broke your heart without knowing but this isn't right! I love Eva and I'm not gonna cheat on her just because you lost out" says DJ.

"Bu-but I'll be your sideline DJ I can satisfy your desires if you want me to" says a desperate Katie.

DJ puts his hand on Katie's shoulder and tells "Her no you are too pretty and innocent to do something like that. We can still be friends Katie. If you ever need me then call me I'll do the best I can to help."

"Really?!" asks a teary eyed Katie.

"Yeah really" says DJ.

Katie smiles and says "Then I want a kiss and date from you DJ, says Katie."

"Huh?! whoa whoa whoa I didn't mean by helping you out like that" says DJ.

"Well I want to get at least a kiss and a date from you and if I can't get that then I'll tell Eva about our time alone in together." says Katie with a devilish smile. All DJ does is look at her with a angry face when she says "After that I'll leave you alone. Deal?"asked Katie.

DJ was against the ropes and he didn't want Eva to know about his past with Katie so all he could say was "Alright deal" says DJ. He then kisses Katie for a minute and the first part of the deal was done. "Now can we go back to the pool Katie?" asked DJ.

"Yeah I need to find Sadie and apologize to her" says Katie as runs off to the pool.

While DJ is just thinking "What the fuck did I just do?!"

Back at the pool

Eva is about to check on DJ and Katie when right when she heads to the direction of Katie's room Katie runs into her and they both fall back. When Eva and Katie fall to the ground they both say "owww!"

"Oh Sorry Eva." says a now better

"Its ok but where is DJ?" asked Eva.

"He was right behind me just now... oh there he goes!" says spotting DJ for Eva, Katie goes to find Sadie to make up with her.

"DJ you ok babe you don't like so good?" asked Eva.

"Yeah I'm good" says DJ.

Eva blushes and puts her head down and tugs DJ to the rest of cast and says "Come on then the cast wanna know about what we've been doing behind the scenes.

"Wha... what?! You told?!" says a embarrassed DJ.

"Don't worry we won't talk about what happened that night in the Jacuzzi" says a smiling Eva."That's just between you and me"

"Whoo that's good to know." says a relieved DJ

**Well That's it for now Please Review so I can make the story even better. Thanks and peace for now.**


	5. Wait A Minute

The guys are in the game room of the resort playing pool and chilling. DJ is playing pool with Geoff while the other guys(Except for Harold who is with his girlfriend Leshawna) are chilling on the couch looking at tv.

"I still can't believe that you and Eva hooked up man." says a shocked Geoff

"Yeah well it happened man" says DJ

"Yo DJ so how is it being with Eva dude?" asks Geoff

"Its alright" says DJ. "I'm still trying to get her temper down a bit though." "But other than that I would say its been great"

Trent overhears DJ's comments and says "Really DJ?!"

DJ turns to Trent and says "Yep its been great"

"How though?" asks Cody. "Not too long ago she was a strong angry tomboy psycho chick who would get mad at anyone and even had the intent of killing Bridgette"

Noah interrupts Cody and adds "Yeah and now all of a sudden shes turning nice, wearing more feminine clothing, and also has the ability to love?" "What kind of magic did you use on her DJ?"

"I didn't use any magic on her or anything guys" replied DJ. "All I did was care for her and treat her like a lady thats all"

"Yeah and you gave her that stroke game too" says Tyler

"Yeah So?" questions DJ

"What I'm saying is that you my man made Eva feel like a woman for probably the first time in her life and it looks like its showing some good results." says Tyler

"Yeah eh?" says Ezekiel. "I gotta admit she looked very pretty and she didn't even try to kill me when she saw me eh?"

"Wow you might be right about that guys" says a smiling DJ. But not too soon after DJ's smile would disappear because of the deal he has to do for Katie could mess up all thats going good for him.

"Well anyways I hope you two have wonderful relationship" says Trent

"Thanks man" says DJ with a somewhat depressed face. Trent's eyebrow raised when he saw DJ's face when he said thanks.

Later on in the game room the weight of DJ's situation was taking so much of a toll on him that everyone could see that something was wrong.

"Yo DJ you ok bro?" asks a concerned Geoff.

"Yeah I'm just sleepy I guess" says a worn out DJ.

"DJ you look like you're about to collapse man" says Trent.

"Really guys I feel" ... DJ faints and falls to the ground

5 minutes later

When DJ wakes up he is on the couch in the game room. When he realizes the guys are swarming around him he asks "Ugh where am I?"

Geoff says "You're on the couch in the game room Deej"

When DJ gains full control on his thoughts he remembers the ordeal he has to go through and looks like he is freaking out.  
"Whoa! DJ whats wrong man?!" asks a concerned Geoff.

DJ's eyes are wide open and decides to tell the guys "I fucked up man!"

"Wait a minute what are you saying DJ?!" asks a confused Trent.

"Look y'all whats spoken here stays here you got that?!" says a serious DJ as he sits down on the couch. The guys shakes their head in agreement. "Ok before Eva me and Katie had a little "something" going on."

The look at DJ with looks of disbelief at the words that came from his mouth.

"Um quick question when did this happen?" asks Noah.

"It happened after the dodgeball game back in season one" says DJ

"WHAT?!" screamed the guys

Meanwhile

Katie is walking around the halls of the resort when she passes the doors of the game room when all of a sudden she hears the voice of the guys screaming so she decides to eavesdrop

Back to the gameroom

"Ok before we get too deep into this how does having a fling with Katie does with how you are acting now?" asks Geoff

"Well remember when I went to help Sadie check on Katie" asks DJ

The guys nod their heads in agreement

"Well when I was talking with her she kissed me and confessed that she loves me" says the worn out DJ

The guys eyes pop out wide from DJ's words. Trent then asks "So what did you do?"

"I pushed her off and told her that this isn't right" replies DJ

"So what happened next eh?" asks Ezekiel.

"I told her if there was anything I could do to help her I would help her" DJ answers. "Then she said that she wants me to kiss her and take her out on a date or she'll tell Eva about our past relationship"

"Whoa whoa whoa Eva doesn't know about this?" asks Cody

"Naw the only people that knew was me and Katie before I told you guys" says DJ

"Thats a stupid question to ask" says Noah. "If Eva would had known then DJ wouldn't be acting like this"

"No Fucking way dude I never thought you had it in you man" says a surprised Tyler

"Well I never intended to-" as DJ was talking Katie bursts opens the door and walks towards the guys.

"Oh shit why is she here" whispers DJ.

"Hey guys!" says Katie with an angry smile."So what you guys doing?"

"Oh we just chilling and talking about guy stuff thats all" says Cody

"Really so I guess DJ telling you guys about our so-called "secret" deal is guy talk huh?" say Katie with an angry smile.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha- what are you talking about Katie?" asks a now obviously scared DJ

Katie rolls her eyes and says "Please don't try to lie DJ I overheard you guys when I was walking by." Katie smiles and says" Hmmm I think I will add something to the deal now that you wanna talk about it"

DJ puts his head down and says "Come on Katie I'm sorry for spilling it to the guys but please don't add nothing to the deal what you got me doing now is too dangerous"

"Come on Katie give the man some slack" snaps Geoff.

"Oh Geoff you are one to talk" snaps Katie. "If you want your secret moments with lindsay to stay secret Geoff then you better not piss me off"

The guys turn to Geoff looking at him with faces of shock. "What is she talking about Geoff?" asks Tyler.

"Right before you and Lindsay was going out me and her had..."

"Had what?!" shouts Tyler

"We did some things we weren't proud of" admitted Geoff putting his head down in shame

"Why you son of a-" yells Tyler as he tries to swing a punch at Geoff but the guys hold him back.

"Whoops my bad didn't mean for that to slip" says Katie who puts her hand over her smiling face DJ stares at Katie with a face of disgust and says "Ok Katie what the fuck you want?"

"You're the one I fucking want DJ" retorts Katie. "Oh and because you want to act all big and bad come with me real quick will ya."

Katie grabs DJ and tugs him outside the game room where DJ then says "Ok what do you-" before DJ can utter another word Katie kisses DJ.

Katie breaks off the kiss and says "Ok now be quiet and hear me out"

"Aight whatever" replies a pissed DJ

"Look I'm sorry for all that drama I just caused but since you wanna talk about what is suppose to be between you and me I'll be adding two new things to the deal"

"WHAT?!" says DJ as he explodes

"I'll tell you the first one now which is that you have to come to my room tonight so we can talk and I can apologize to you for some things and the second one well you'll know when I tell you" smiles Katie as she caresses DJ's face

"You think this is a game don't ya Katie?" asks DJ

"Not at all" answers Katie "But if this was a game I would be so totally winning though." smiles Katie as she taps DJ on his shoulder and says "Anyways I'll be going now."

"Aight whatever " says DJ

While Katie is starting to leave she turns back around to DJ and says "Oh and before I forget tell the guys that if they tell anyone about this they'll pay dearly kay?"

"Why you gotta bring the guys into this Katie?" says an outraged DJ

"Well cause they know about our deal now" answers Katie. "Anyways they'll heed my words anyways because all those guys have secrets that they don't want to be told to the public"  
"Katie why are being so evil?" asks DJ

"Well I'm trying get some happiness before returning to hell thats all" answers Katie with her smile dropping to a frown.

DJ looks at Katie confused when he hears those words and asks "what do you mean by that Katie?"

Katie voice starts to crack when she says "Its nothing just tell them what I just told you kay?"

"Kay" responds DJ

"Oh and tell Trent I hope her legs feel better"

With that Katie leaves and DJ heads back into the game room and the guys have calmed down from the drama earlier and asking DJ what happened between him and Katie.

"So what happened between you and that lil devil?" asks a angry Geoff"

"I don't feel like talking about it" answers a stressed out DJ. "But you guys should be more worried about yourselves"

"Huh what do you mean eh?" asks Ezekiel

"Well if you guys tell anyone about this she said you will all pay dearly" says DJ

"Huh?!" the guys asked in unison

DJ walks up to them and says "Katie says she knows all of you guys secrets". DJ then looked at Trent was drinking and says "Yo Katie told me to tell you she hope her legs feel better"

Once Trent heard those words he drop his drink and ran to DJ and asked " What did that girl tell you?!"

DJ got Trent off him and said "That's all she told me man". DJ looks dead at Trent and asks " What did she mean by that Trent?!

Trent put his head down and says " Me and Heather had a sex in the pool last week"

DJ shook his head and says "Trent you lying right?"

Trent looked at him and shooked his head

"What are thinking man you got Gwen?!"

"Yeah right?" mumbles Trent

"What is that suppose to mean?" asks a pissed off Cody

"I don't feel like talking about it" says Trent. "Besides what are going to do DJ?"

"Yeah DJ you gotta do something about this" says a scared Noah.

"I just have to do the deal and everything will be ok" says DJ

"You sure you wanna do this bro?" asks Geoff.

"I'm in too deep man and now I got you all involved all I gotta do is do this and everything will be ok." says a stressed DJ."So guys don't worry I got this."

"Alright man but I don't think you should do this." says Trent.

"Yeah eh? You could be digging your grave doing something like this." says Ezekiel.

"Like I said I got this." says DJ in a stubborn tone." I really have no choice" "So lets just continue our game of pool and you guys go back to chilling at the couch."

DJ and Geoff finish their game of pool but during that time it was too much tension in the room. So once they finished DJ decides to go to his lover Eva's room.

"Hey Eva" says DJ as he knocks on her door.

"I'm coming babe." says Eva from somewhere in her room.

When she opens the door Eva is wearing a blue sports bra and black sweat pants."So wassup babe this is kinda unexpected." says Eva.

"Well I just felt like seeing you" says DJ.

"Hmmm ok" says Eva."Well come in and while you're here you wanna work out with me?, asks Eva.

"Well it depends what are you doing?" asks DJ who scans her room to see that there is a treadmill and weights in the living room. In DJ's mind he was thinking "how the hell did I miss all these things coming when i first came into her room."

"Well I'm doing upper body and cardio for today." Eva heads inside her room and asks "DJ you gonna come inside?"

DJ then hugs Eva from behind and asks her "Can we do some lower body workouts too?" Eva gets a smile on her face and says "Yeah but I don't think you'll be able to keep up with me"

"Why you say that?, asked DJ.

"I'm more experienced now thats why" says a confident Eva. "But before we have some fun lets get some workouts in." DJ shakes his head in agreement and him and Eva workout together.

1 hour and half later.

"That worked up a good sweat" says a tired DJ.

"Oh yeah" says Eva who jumps onto DJ's lap.

"Yeah" replied DJ.

Eva kisses DJ and says "Well get ready for round 2." DJ and Eva starts to kiss while on the living room floor of her picks Eva up and heads towards her bed. They fall into her bed and start to take off their clothes when all of a sudden they hear a knock on the door.

"Hey who is that?"says Eva.

"I'll go check" says DJ. In his mind he's thinking that he hopes its not Katie. He goes to the door and opens it to find out it was no one other than Katie.

"Hey DJ!" says a smiling Katie.

"Katie what do u want?! asks a frustrated DJ. "Matter of fact how did you know I was here?!"

"Well I checked your room so i figured that you would be here" says Katie."Anyways I came to tell you that our "date" will be in two days, says Katie.

"Wait a minute why so soon?"asks DJ.

"Just be ready ok" says Katie .

"Ok" says DJ. DJ goes back to Eva's bed.

"Who was it?" asks Eva.

"Oh it was one of the maids wanting to know if your room needed some cleaning" replied DJ.

"Oh well bring your ass back to this bed we got some things to finish" says Eva in a demanding tone.

"Alright you don't gotta tell me twice" says DJ. DJ and Eva finish taking their clothes off and DJ puts his condom on and is good to go. Eva gets on top of DJ and almost instantly slams her thick ass down DJ's member. Eva then rides DJ vigorously with no sign of slowing down. DJ matches with Eva's movements and has both his hands on her hips for support to thrust Eva even harder.

"O-oh shit this feels to good" moans Eva as she straddles fiercely on DJ's member

"Damn Eva!" says DJ."Im-I'm coming!" DJ climaxed while Eva was riding him fiercely. "Oh man that was crazy."

"Looks like I wiped you out babe" says a proud Eva still mounted.

"Um nope its just time for round three" DJ puts Eva on her back and tells her "Now its my turn." DJ smiles at Eva and asks her "You ready?".

Eva smiles and says "I've been ready" DJ kisses Eva and proceeds to plowing her. They make love for about another hour.

After that DJ and Eva is sleeping on the bed when all of a sudden DJ phone rings. A still tired Eva says "Hey babe your phone"

DJ looks at his phone and its Geoff. "Wassup man?" says DJ who picks up his phone.

"Hey Deej Katie told me to tell you that you can't go over to Eva's until you finish the deal" DJ's face went blank when he says "Aight tell her I said ok man" DJ hangs up the phone.

"So DJ who was that?" asks Eva.

"Oh just Geoff thats all" says DJ.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" asks Eva

"Oh nothing it was nothing" says DJ "Oh well come back in bed then I need my big teddy bear to help me sleep" smiles Eva.

DJ smiles and chuckles while saying "Teddy bear really you've got to be kidding me?!"

Eva blushes and says "Yeah so what you got a problem with that?!"

DJ shakes his head and says no ma'am and gets back into bed with Eva where they go to sleep.

Meanwhile

In Katie's room Katie and Sadie is talking. "Hey Katie what is going on with you?" asks Sadie. "You've been acting strange and I see you've been talking with DJ a lot."

"Well yeah me and him are becoming good friends again thats all" says Katie.

Sadie gives Katie a "Don't give me that shit" stare and says "Sorry for bringing up the past but the last time you said you and DJ were becoming good friends you guys were fucking in the showers"

"Alright alright me and DJ are doing a little tiny something but its nothing" says Katie

"What?!" exclaims Sadie "Katie are you like totally nuts?!"  
Katie shakes her head and says "No I'm not Sadie all we are doing is chillin and going on a little date thats all"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! DJ is going to take you on a date?" asks Sadie.

"Yep" says Katie in a satisfied tone.

"Um I don't see this happening for two reasons. is Eva's boyfriend ,2. Where are you going to go we are at a resort far away from anything except from that dangerous island and we won't be back to the aftermath set until the last episode, and 3. DJ is Eva's boyfriend!" says Sadie.

Katie counts her fingers and then says "Sadie that was three reasons"

Sadie stares down Katie and tells her "Please don't try to change the subject"

"Look Sadie I was very persuasive to DJ" says Katie. "Anyways we will just head back to the island thats all so problem solved"

Sadie looks at Katie and asks "What happened in the room between you and DJ?"

"Like I told you the conversation between me and DJ is private" says a irritated Katie.

"Please tell me Katie people can wound up hurt maybe even killed with you and DJ doing this" says a begging Sadie.

"Ok ok me and DJ made a deal" says Katie."Please don't tell no one because he's doing this for me"

"Why is he doing something this for you?" asks a curious Sadie.

"He said he'll help me out if he could so I asked him for help thats all" Says Katie.

"I don't think you should do this Katie" says Sadie. "I might not be the smartest person in the world but I can see this ending pretty bad."

"Look I don't care I'm going to get what I always wanted" says Katie in a rude tone.

"Um and what is that" says a concerned Sadie.

"A date from the guy that actually would care for me" smiles a excited Katie.

Back in Eva's room DJ gets up and tries to quietly dress up when Eva wakes up

She asks DJ "Hey where are u going?"

"I gotta go get some fresh air that's all, says DJ with a fake smile.

"Oh well come back when you got all the air you needed ok?" says Eva.

"Ok babe" says DJ as he leaves Eva's room.

Still in her bed Eva looks up to the ceiling with tears about to fall on her face and says "DJ what are you hiding from me?"

DJ inhales and exhales and says "I'm gonna get this over with soon as possible"

DJ heads to Katie's room to see her. He knocks on the door and says "Katie its me"

The Door opens and Sadie is the person who opens it."Hey DJ! What are you doing here?" says Sadie with a face of disbelief.

"Me and Katie gotta talk about something" says DJ with a frown on his face.

"Oh ok well I'm about to leave so just to let you know she's in her room" says Sadie. She looks at DJ and says in a low voice "DJ like please reconsider what you are doing"

DJ's eyes popped up and asks Sadie "How do you know?"

"Me and Katie are like sisters we tell each other everything" replies Sadie. "But besides that please try to stop Katie before she makes a big mistake"

"I'll try Sadie" says DJ.

Sadie then leaves and heads back to her room. While DJ enters Katie's room.

"Hey DJ I wasn't expecting you tonight" says Katie who is obviously being sarcastic. "Come on sit down on my bed"

DJ sits on the farthest edge of Katie bed and asks "So what you wanted me here for" "I know it wasn't just for company right?"

"Yeah actually it was why I want you here" says Katie sternly

"You got Sadie for that and she was just here with you too" says DJ in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah but there are some things that I want you to hear Deej" says Katie DJ looks at Katie whose face looks like its near in tears and says "Ok ok let me hear what you got to say"

"Can you come closer Deej" pleads Katie. "I promise I won't do nothing hasty"

DJ moves closer to Katie who's in the middle of the bed. "This good for you?" asks DJ

"Yeah" replies Katie. She looks at DJ and tears start to fall.

DJ looks at Katie meltdown and asks "Whats wrong Katie?"

"I'm just thinking about something thats all" says a sobbing Katie

DJ puts his hands on Katies slender shoulder and asks "What are you thinking about that has you crying out of nowhere"

Katie says "Its something that I gotta deal with when I go back home" Katie stops crying and wipes her tears and says with a smile "Forget about it ok"

"What do you mean forget about it?" asks DJ. "Look you've a pain in my ass for a good minute now but if you have something you need to talk about or need help with I'm here for you"

"It's nothing" says a stubborn Katie who shoves Dj's hands off her shoulders. "Anyways I wanted to just let you know that we are going to the island for our date"

"Um quick question... why?" asks DJ "Because its more private and it's the only place we can go to for the now"

"True" agreed DJ.

"Well Deej that's all I wanted from you so... you can go back to what you was doing" says Katie "I was at Eva's" retorts DJ. "And I can't go back cause you said I can't"

Katie frowns a little at DJ and says "I'll let you off the hook for tonight only"  
DJ smiles a little and says "Thank you" "Yeah yeah yeah" says Katie DJ leaves the Katies room and walks back to Eva's room. When he arrives he knocks on the door and says "Eva its me DJ"

Eva opens the door wearing only a blue sports bra and her blue panties. "So you got that fresh air you wanted?" asks Eva

"Yeah" answers backs DJ.

"Hey Eva would you mind if I could sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure! as long as you can take what happens in the morning" says Eva with a big smirk on her face.

"I think I can" says DJ smiling back at Eva

**A/N: Thanks for reading please write reviews so I can improve on my work. Constructed criticism is really appreciated. **


	6. Ready? Break!

**A/N:Wassup everbody its been awhile since I updated this story because I've been busy with my other fanfics such as "Between Me & You" and "The Hangover" but I'm gonna try my best to update this as quick as possible. Anyways Enjoy the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

DJ who spent the night at his girlfriend Eva's room is just waking up. He rises up in bed only to get pulled back down and pinned by the now awake Eva.

"Where do you think you're going?" smiles Eva

"Um I was going to go to the bathroom to clean myself up" says the pinned DJ

"Uh uh uh" says Eva who then kisses the pinned down DJ

"Come on Eva" says DJ "Right when we wake up?"

"I told you before we went to bed that you can spend the night as long if you can handle what happens in the morning" smiles Eva who then continues to kiss the submissive DJ

"Can I at least take a shower?" asks a smiling DJ

"Of course you can as long as you don't mind a little company" says Eva with a lustful smirk

"Well then what are we waiting for then?" says a smiling DJ who then pushes Eva off of him and picks her up bridal-style and heads towards the bathroom .

**Meanwhile**

_Katie was in her room still fast asleep and she was tossing and turning while moaning. She then finally wakes up sweating all over and gasping for air._

"OMG!" says Katie "I can't get him out of my head. I need him now"

Katie gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower Katie had a certain adonis on her mind. She was yearning for his touch. She wanted him to satisfy her sexual desires in ways she couldn't.

"Damn I just can't get him out of my mind can I?" says Katie who then with a lustful smile says "Looks like I will have to speed things up"

after about 15 minutes passed Katie gets out of the shower. She reaches for her towel to wrap around her body when all of a sudden she hears her cell phone ring. Katie looks at the contact and falls to the ground and is shaking in fear.

"No! how does he have my number?!" says a scared Katie

**Back To Eva and DJ**

_After a morning quickie DJ and Eva are just getting out the shower and are about to change._

"So Eva I'm gonna go chill with the guys" says DJ

"Alright I'm gonna probably head to the pool to chill with Bridgette and the others" replies Eva

"Oh so you and Bridge are on good terms now?" asks DJ

"Well we're off to a good start" says a Eva who then slightly blushes when she says "Hey Deej can you change in the bedroom?"

"Why?" asks DJ

"Its kinda embarrassing" says Eva

"But why I've seen you put on and especially take off your clothes plenty of times now so it shouldn't be a problem"

Eva balls up her fist and says with an angry smile "So you want me to throw you out right?"

"Ok ok I'll go!" says a scared DJ "Shit so pretty yet so aggressive"

"What was that honey?!" asks Eva with a now wider smile "I didn't quite hear you"

"Nothing!" says DJ who rushes out of the bathroom.

Eva now alone in the bathroom takes out a tropical themed two piece bikini and says to herself "I can't believe I'm gonna do this" says a smiling Eva

DJ who just gets finished changing into his regular clothes goes to the bathroom door to check on Eva "Hey Eva you good?" asks DJ

"Yeah just give me a second" says Eva putting on her bikini.

A few moments pass and Eva opens the door "How do I look?" ask Eva

"You look….great" says a mesmerized DJ

Eva blushes when she says "Thanks"

"Well I gotta get going" says DJ "Don't make anyone fall for you ok"

"I won't and see you later" says Eva "But I wouldn't mind you falling for me"

"What are you talking about?" asks DJ "I've already fallen for you"

"Hmmm yeah you're right" grins Eva

DJ then walks out Eva's room and moments later Eva then follows

"He is definitely hiding something" says Eva before she exits her room

_DJ is now with Trent, Geoff, and Cody trying to relieve some stress by playing pool in the game room_

"Awww man tomorrow is the day guys" says DJ.

"Dude you sure you wanna do this man?" asks Geoff "You can stop this man just tell Eva whats going on and Katie would lose her power over you"

DJ hits he striped 13 in the right corner and says "Man I wish I could but I'm in too deep man and not to mention that you guys are involved now"

"Yeah but DJ you'll be hurting the one you love man and trust me on this one man this could end pretty messy" says Trent

"Oh like you can talk cheater" says Cody

"You know what Cody you don't know the situation so please shut the hell up" snaps Trent

"Oh what is the situation?!" says a sarcastic Cody "Oh I know Gwen must have a little lover on the side right?!

Trent puts his head down when he says "How do you know Cody?"

"Huh?!" says a shocked Cody "You mean Gwen is-"

"Cheating?! yeah she is" says Trent who finishes Cody's sentence

DJ hits another stripe ball in the corner and says "Wow now ain't that some shit"

"Anyways enough about me" says Trent "DJ you should try to reconsider what you're doing here"

"I know man but I just can't man I'll kill myself before I see Eva's face sad because of what I'm doing" says DJ

Geoff walks up to DJ and puts his hand on DJ's shoulder and tells him I" feel you bro but-"

Someone enters the door when Geoff and DJ was having a conversation. To DJ's dismay that someone was Eva.

"Hey Geoff be quiet!" murmurs DJ

"Huh?! What did you say?" asks Geoff who can't hear a murmuring DJ

DJ grabs hold of Geoff and turn him around to see that Eva just entered the room wearing her tropical themed bathing suit . Eva sees her lover was talking with Geoff and walks to him.

"There you are DJ" says Eva

When Eva gets a few feet away from DJ he all of a sudden screams "Huddle!"

DJ, Geoff, Trent, and Cody rush and huddles up and started talking.

"So what you think I should do?!" asks a frantic DJ

Geoff, Trent, and Cody looked at DJ with a are you kidding me face and tell him to "Act natural"

"Alright roger that" says DJ

While all this is going on Eva is standing looking quite confused at this situation

"Um... what are you guys doing?" asks a confused Eva.

Then DJ yells "Ready! Break!"

The dudes get out from their huddle and DJ says with a smile "Nothing much just playing around"

Eva stared DJ down but DJ was standing his ground. Eva then says "Ok but don't be doing nothing suspicious you know how much I hate that"

"Yeah I know that all too well" responded DJ. "Hey Eva why are you here? did you need something?"

Eva gets close to DJ's ear and whispers "I wanted to let you know that I got a surprise for you in your room tonight"

Eva then smiles and walks off. When Eva gets out of the game room DJ turns around to the guys and tells them almost with eyes of despair "I gotta get this shit over with man"

Geoff , Cody , and Trent pat the gentle giant on the back. While the guys were calming DJ down DJ gets a phone call from none other than Katie.

"What is it?" says DJ answering the phone

"I want you to meet me at east side of the resort" says Katie on the other end

"What for?" asks DJ

"All will be explained when you get here" says Katie

"Ok I'm coming" says DJ.

"Whats up DJ?" asks Trent.

"Its Katie she wants to see me for something"says DJ "Wish me luck" .

"Be careful dude" says Cody

"I plan to" replies DJ

DJ leaves and heads to the east side of the resort

**To The Pool**

Eva, Bridgette, Lindsay, Leshawna, and Courtney are all at the pool chilling and talking.

"So Eva I gotta ask you this when did you decide to start showing your feminine side?" asks Courtney

"Well it was shortly after me and DJ had our first time together which was in the killer bass cabin when everyone left" says Eva

**Flashback**

DJ and Eva are in one of the old bunk beds in killer bass room.

"Man that was something wasn't it Eva?!" says a exhausted DJ cuddling with a exhausted Eva.

"Yeah it also hurt like hell too" says a mad Eva as she punches DJ on the arm.

"Ouch! Hehehehe sorry about that it was just too good" says a apologizing DJ

"Hey Eva you know you would look even better with your hair down" says DJ

"Really?!" questioned Eva.

"Yeah you are very beautiful girl and you will look even better if you wear more feminine clothes" says DJ.

Eva face began to frown at the thought. DJ then gets nervous and says "But you don't have to though you look good how you are"

"Well I don't like wearing girlie clothes" says Eva "But I'll do it for you though, but only once got it" says Eva with her fist balled up to DJ's face "Oh and just to warn you I will not! I repeat will not wear no pink dress! Got that!"

DJ then grabs Eva's fist and kisses her and says "No problem"

Eva blushes and kicks DJ out of the bed

"Oww what was that for?" asks DJ.

Eva then looks at DJ and smiles when she says "Don't try to sweet talk me mamas boy"

**Back To The Present**

"So thats how DJ got you from being a tomboy to wearing girl clothes?" asks Lindsay.

"Now don't get me wrong I like to dress a lil bit now but I'm still gonna be a tomboy I'm just gonna look sexy doing it now" says a smiling Eva.

"Oh ok well thats good too I guess" says Lindsay

"Well girl I gotta admit that you're fine when you want to be" says Leshawna "You almost finer than me"

"Thanks Leshawna I appreciate the compliment I guess" says Eva

"Anytime" replies Leshawna

Out of nowhere a Helicopter is passing by the resort

"Hey guys look up in the sky" says Courtney

The helicopter comes down to the resort and the ever so handsome Justin walks out onto the pool area.

Justin sees the ladies and says "Hello there ladies been a while"

"Oh my god its Justin!" screams the girls except for Eva and Bridgette"

"Hmmm whatever" says Eva and Bridgette. The girls looked at the two shocked.

"Eva are you serious wasn't you fawning over Justin at the camp?" asked Courtney"

"Yeah he's hot but I got DJ who in my opinion is way better than Justin overall" says Eva bluntly

"I agree with Eva" says Bridgette "Justin has looks but thats it. My Geoffy poo is way better"

"Wow we actually agreed on something" says a shocked Eva

"It was bound to happen" smiles Bridgette

Justin then walks over to the girls.

The other three still in awe then say "Hiiii Justin"

He then looks over and sees Eva and walks over and says "Who might you be pretty lady"

"You know me Justin" says Eva

"I think I would remember such a beauty such as yourself" says Justin

"Well I guess you don't have a good memory then" says Eva.

"So whats your name beautiful?" asks Justin.

"Justin thats Eva from the island" says Leshawna who cuts in

Justin looks at Leshawna and bursts out laughing and says "What?! Theres no way that psycho shemale is this stunning beauty here"

With that statement Eva is now pissed and then tells Justin with a angry smile "I'm that psycho shemale chick Eva"

"Hehehe so what happened to you Eva?" asks a shocked Justin

"Oh nothing I just found love thats all" says Eva crackling her fists.

"Oh really who's the lucky man?" asked Justin.

"DJ" Eva answered

"You mean marshmallow DJ?" laughs Justin.

"Whats so funny?" answered Eva

"Well you should ditch him and be my girlfriend" says Justin

"Excuse me?!" Yells a now ticked off Eva

Justin grabs Eva's hands and says "Come on Eva I can do things for you that sorry excuse for a man can't do"

With Justin's last statement that was the last straw Eva jumped out of the pool and started beating the crap out of Justin. She then picks him up and throws him across the pool area.

"You say anything else about my DJ I will kill you!" says Eva who gets back in the pool

**A/N: Not my best piece of work but I hope at least decent. Anyways thanks for reading and please review. Until next time peace!**


End file.
